The Next Generation
by tacotuesday
Summary: DIgory Kirke had 3 maids:Betty, Ivy, and Margaret. This is the story of how  they discovered Narnia, love, and friendship along the way. Full summary inside!   Peter/OC Edmund/OC


SUMMARY: In LWW C.S Lewis wrote about Professor Kirke's three maids. Margaret, Betty, and Ivy. What if when the Professor was thrown out of his house ,as said in VDT, he brought the three girls with him? Then in the train accident in The Last Battle the Professor dies so what would happen if the three girls were left alone. C.S Lewis wrote that the journeys through Narnia were not over so what if Ivy, Betty, and Margaret went to Narnia to find the Professor to be younger and living in a castle with a bunch of kids?

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO IF IT SUCKS DON'T BE TOO ANGRY ;) I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE CHARACTERS REALISTIC, BECAUSE I HATE WHEN PEOPLE MAKE THEIR OC'S ALL PERFECT! HOPE MY STORY DOESN'T SUCK TOO BAD

~~~~~HERE ARE ALL THE AGES OF ALL THE CHARACTER~~~~~

MARGARET…19

BETTY…16

IVY…18

LUCY…17

EUSTACE & JILL…16

DIGORY(except in the first scene he is an old man)…..21

POLLY….21

PETER…..21

EDMUND…..19

SUSAN….20

CHAPTER 1

RAILWAY ACCIDENT

Professor Digory Kirke sat on the thick green grass just outside of his little house. He was stroking his beard and reading a letter sent by a friend who he had gone to Narnia with. The letter said he would meet Polly, the Pevensies, Eustace, and Jill at a railroad station for important Narnian business. Normally he would have been thrilled with the idea of talking about Narnia to some people who would actually believe him, but he was worried about his girls.

Digory had adopted his three maids after he was thrown out of his mansion. The girls had no where to go and at the time Margaret was 16, Ivy was 15, and Betty was 13. He did not want them to be thrown into an orphanage of some sort so he took them along ; the girls wouldn't have it any other way. Considering they loved him as a father. When he brought them to come live with him he also made the girls necklaces out of the old wardrobe. Before Digory left he couldn't afford to take the wardrobe with him so instead he cut off some of the wood and made each of the girls a necklace. Each necklace stood for a season. He gave Margaret a necklace that stood for autumn which he carved the wood to make a leave that he painted golden. Ivy got a necklace in the shape of a red rose. Betty received a necklace for summer that was a golden sun. The girls never took the jewelry off and treasured the necklaces.

"Professor?" asked Ivy as she came out of the cottage, "We have made breakfast."

The Professor smiled," Well thank you Ivy, I will be out soon."

Ivy smiled, "Okay, but you should hurry up before Margaret eats all the food."

"I heard that!" Margaret screamed from inside.

Ivy laughed and walked into the house. Ivy was the middle child and therefore she made it her responsibility to make fun of the eldest ,Margaret, in every single way. She had slight curly brown hair and big brown eyes. Although she loved her sisters she still annoyed them out of their minds and sometimes Ivy took arguments too far, especially with Margaret.

Margaret had such dark brown hair that often people mistook it for black. Her hair fell into tight ringlets covering her shoulders. She was the oldest and she was also the smartest. Both her sisters looked up to her, at least she thought, so she always tried to be the most mature and often failed at these attempts. Margaret, however, is very stubborn and that is why her and Ivy would often bicker about who was right.

Betty was the youngest of the three and head light brown hair that slightly curled on the bottom. Her eyes were a light hazel. Betty had a close relationship with Margaret when she was younger, but is now closer with Ivy when they moved to the Professor's little house. She always hates when her sisters fight and is sick of it. However, Betty usually tries to stick her head where it doesn't belong and is very nosey.

"I heard your immature comment Ivy," Margaret said sitting down in the small room. She glared at Ivy.

"Yeah that's why I said it," Ivy said rolling her eyes.

"Well," Margaret started, "It was very unneeded and rude!"

"So is your opinion!" Ivy shouted back.

Betty stood up already knowing what this fight would result in, "Guys stop!" She cried.

Both girls glared at each other and sat down as Digory entered.

"Girls. I have and announcement," He said sitting next to Betty, "It appears that a childhood friend is in need of my assistance and I need to leave to the train station at once."

The girls looked down, "Well when should you be back?" Asked Margaret.

"I am not sure…."The Professor said, "Maybe a couple of weeks, but I shouldn't be gone for at least a month."

There was silence that followed and and Betty broke the silence, "Well a couple of weeks is better than a month. Come on girls lets eat and then we can see if the Professor needs to pack anything." Betty tried to sound enthusiastic, but Digory was leaving and that meant when Margaret and Ivy got into one of their debates she was going to have to stop it by herself which rarely happened.

Dinner that night had many awkward silences , because when Ivy or Betty would ask where the Professor was going or who he was going with he would try to joke out of it since he could not tell them about Narnia. Although he told the girls stories about Narnia whenever he got the chance he still did not tell them it was real.

After he was done packing Digory told the girls another story about Narnia. This story was about the Pevesies and how they defeated the White Which, but he used fake names so the girls wouldn't piece together that the Pevensies were the ones who the Professor had kept during the war. The girls were familiar with the Pevensies and often would keep in touch with them especially after Peter had came over that one summer to study with Digory for upcoming tests.

"Oh the Which sounds really….mean," Betty stated when Digory had finished his story.

"Yes when you think of adjectives to describe her you use mean. Well done Betty." Margaret muttered just loud enough so Betty could hear. Margaret was still bitter about Betty growing closer to Ivy and often showed signs of jealousy.

Betty frowned and rolled her eyes, which normally Ivy would have done.

"Well girls I think it is time for a good night ," The Professor said standing up. They were already dressed in their sleep wear and all of them immediately laid down on their tiny beds.

Each girl woke up early so they could say goodbye to Digory.

Margaret went first, "Well have a safe trip,"She said giving him a hug.

"Will do Margaret. Oh and be sure not to fight with your sisters, "The Professor said smirking.

Margaret smiled, "Yeah Yeah…"

Betty was next to come up," Come back as soon as you can," Betty gave him a hug.

"Of course, and remember to leave your sisters be if they bicker. They will get over it," He said winking.

Betty smiled and walked off leaving Ivy to greet him last.

"Bring us back gifts!" Ivy said her voice dripping of sarcasm.

The Professor chuckled, "Be nice to your sisters," He tapped Ivy on the head and then walked out the door.

As the Professor was gone the weeks turned into months and soon it was no longer "a couple" of weeks, but five.

"But where could he be?" Cried Betty.

"He promised a couple of weeks not a month!" Betty sobbed.

"Its okay Betty. I know we will see the professor again. I have a good feeling that something good is about to happen," Ivy said hopefully.

"If something good means we will never see the professor again then I don't want to hear it!" Betty cried.

Suddenly Margaret burst threw the door. She had been in town shopping for groceries, but as she entered the little cabin Ivy could tell Maragret had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Ivy asked leaving Betty.

"Betty stay inside your sister and I need to have a talk," Margaret said in her stern motherly voice.

Betty sat down while Ivy and Margaret walked outside.

"What happened?" Ivy asked.

Margaret said nothing, but handed her younger sister and newspaper. The headline read RAILWAY ACCIDENT THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE FOUND DEAD

Ivy almost collapsed on the spot. Digory said he was going on a train. Ivy had been trying to keep strong for the sake of Betty, but for the first time in five weeks she cried.

"Does that mean…. he's dead?" Asked Ivy holding her hands in her hands.

"I-I think so," Margaret said softly as she hugged her younger sister, "We should tell Betty she deserves to know."

Ivy straightened herself up and brushed off the rinkels from her skirt as she followed her older sister inside.

"No!" Cried Betty as Margaret showed her the newspaper.

Ivy stroked her sister's hair, "Its okay. We will be okay."

Betty shuttered, "No-no….I cannot believe it!" She gasped.

Margaret sat on the other side of Betty and laid a hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

That night the girls all slept in their regular clothes instead of night gowns and all cried in their sleep.


End file.
